This invention relates to a low pH coating composition for a recording medium especially adapted for ink jet printing, and method for making the same.
Ink jet printers employ a plurality of jets connected to a supply of liquid based ink. The jets have small openings and can be energized to emit uniform liquid droplets of ink in a continuous stream upon demand. The jets are controlled to print characters or images on a moving flat surface, usually a sheet of paper.
In order to improve print quality and drying time, many proposals have been made for coatings on paper to improve ink reception. For example, it is well known to coat paper with various absorptive pigments, binders and sizing agents. An aqueous suspension of these agents are applied to a paper or other web using conventional coating methods.
An ideal ink receiving coating on paper will allow rapid absorption of the liquid component of the ink, which correlates to a rapid ink drying time, while preventing diffusion of the ink colors into the paper substrate. At the same time, the coating should cause the ink pigment or dye to be fixed on the sheet surface in the form of well defined dots of uniform size and shape. The coating, upon drying, should be non-dusting and non-toxic. A correct balance of these properties is very difficult to achieve, especially at higher printer resolutions and smaller dot diameters.
While a variety of acceptable coatings can be devised in theory, it is also imperative for the sake of economy that the coatings are capable of being applied uniformly to a base sheet at a high rate of speed using conventional coating equipment. Many of the known absorptive pigments, such as those based on powdered forms of silica, cannot be employed because an excessive amount of binder is required for processing at the solids content necessary to achieve the desired minimum coat weight. The suspensions become too thick or dilatant to allow pumping and uniform application using a conventional paper coater such as a blade coater. If lower binder levels are employed, this may also result in excessive dusting in the finished product.